Mi vida
by val2901
Summary: Los hubiera no existen, solo la el aquí y ahora, pasean y lean.


_Sobra decir que los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía y es algo que de verdad paso, hace tiempo que la quería escribir espero que me dejen saber si les gusto._

Cuando era adolecente mi vida era tan aburrida, siempre rogaba por un poco de emocion o una historia de amor como la de los cuentos, cuando a mi padre le dieron el traslado a Forks un pueblo pequeño crei que me vendria bien, pero lo que no sabia que mi vida cambiria tanto.

Iba a penultimo año del intistuto, cuando lo conoci con ese aspecto salvaje, era el popular del colegio saliendo con una chica del la universidad, su fama era enorme era todo un don juan, y ahi estaba yo totalmente deslumbrada, rogando por su atencion, la primera vez que nos encontramos fuera del instituto fue en un recital, y no se si fue por el acohol o las hormonas, fue nuestra primera noche juntos, no fue maravillosa pero estubo bien, y de ahi empezo nuestra odisea yo pensando que me iba a convertir en su novia, y el pensando que era un revolcon de una noche, al dia siguiente en la escuela me di cuenta de esa realidad y ahi empezaron las peleas, los tire y afloje se tornaron tan publicas nuestras discusiones que creo que eramos partes de una telenovela en el colegio, nos odiamos publicamente pero fuera, cuando nos encontrabamos fuera haciamos el amor como dos locos, el susurraba palabras tiernas en mi oido y yo le decia cuanto lo queria, lo se una total cobarde nunca pude decirle que lo amaba, asi pasamos un año, diciendonos barbaridades en publico , y haciendo el amor en privado, cabe aclarar que no eramos exclusivos, me consolaba que con cada chico que estaba me decia a mi misma que era la venganza por una nueva conquista de el, pero en el fondo me sentia tan sucia, y peor de todo es que lo amaba tanto, en el inicio del ultimo año de clases, mi vida cambio mas si eso cabe las cosas en mi casa estaban realmente mal, las discusiones entre mis padres eran cada vez peor y eso sumale a que me vida estaba patas para arriba fueron una muy mala combinacion, Edward asi se llamaba el amor de mi vida, seguia siendo el mismo imbecil en publico, ni siquiera podia pedirle una tregua porque a pesar de hacer el amor en privado no podia pedirle consuelo o que sencillamente me diera palabras de aliento asi no eramos nosotros.

En junio nos llego una invitacion a una fiesta, ni siquiera sabia de quien era, una excusa para salir de casa y era mas que bienvenida, asi que ese sabado me arregle lo mejor con pude y parti hacia el evento,tome un par de cervezas y ahi fue cuando lo conocí, Jacob se llamaba, era la dulzura personificada, cuando nos presentaron, debo reconocer que no le preste demasiada atención estaba mas pendiente que llegara Edward para poder escaparme con el, pero al ver que no llegaba no me quedo otra que prestarle atención a mi acompañante, y debo reconocer que era entretenido y muy gracioso hasta a mi me sorprendio cuando empece a reírme con ganas de sus anécdotas, ni siquiera preste atención cuando llego Edward, cuando fui a buscar otra cerveza lo sorprendí viéndome con una mueca extraña en su cara me intercepto en la cocina, diciéndome que me esperaba afuera que necesitaba hablar conmigo, esa era nuestra señal para escapar, nunca hasta hoy le había dicho que no, esa vez fue la primera vez, estaba muy enfadado pero no le quedo de otra y volvi a la sala para seguir hablando con Jacob, cuando temino la fiesta el me pidio una cita y se la di, la acepte necesitaba que alguien me tratara bien no como un escape necesitaba que alguien se diera cuenta que no era una cualquiera, el se marcho esa noche y me quede sola, cuando mas tarde se me acerco Edward bastante bebido, y empezó hablarme dulce volvi a caer, me fui con el esa noche, y lo sentí en mi corazón esa fue la despedida y fue la primera vez que le dije te amo y lo mas irónico del caso que fue la ultima, no se si me escucho realmente no lo se pero no me contesto, así que lo tome como mi señal de marcharme, el domingo a la tarde fui a encontrarme con Jacob en un café la pase tan bien como hacia mucho que no la pasaba, y cuando me llevo a mi casa, me dio nuestro primer beso fue lo mas tierno que me paso, fue dulce y suave, y se que no tendría que haberlo hecho pero sin querer los compare y Edward era mas salvaje y apasionado pero Jacob era tierno y gentil.

En el trancurso de los meses, nos hicimos novios, el me iba a buscar en el intituto en su moto, y las cosas con Edward cada vez estaban peor las peleas eran mas agresivas, cada insulto cada falta de respeto me dolian en el alma, a lo que yo ya había dejado de contestar asi que cuando el empezaba a insultarme yo no contestaba nada, y creo que eso era lo que mas le frustraba que por mi parte no hiciera nada.

En el mes de septiembre nos invitaron a otra fiesta, y en esta ocasión fuimos juntos, la pasamos de maravilla, bailamos nos reimos, y disfrutamos como dos locos, en determinado momento de la fiesta el se tubo que marchar asi que le dije que no habia problema me iba a ir sola total estaba a un par de cuadras de mi casa, obviamente con mil recomendaciones de parte de el, al final se marcho cuando fue mi turno salí sin despedirme de nadie rumbo a mi casa, faltando una cuadra para mi casa salio el de una esquina decir que casi muero del susto seria quedarme corta:

\- ¿que mierda estas haciendo? aqui casi me matas del susto.

\- Lo siento, solo queria hablar contigo.

\- De…

\- Vuelve conmigo Bella.

-¿que?.

\- Vuelve conmigo, por favor creo que te amo.

\- Jajajja crees que me amas en serio, sabes el tiempo que espere por algo asi, sabes cuantas veces me lastimaste, acaso tienes una idea, ahora ya es tarde.

\- No se que quieres que te diga, solo vuelve conmigo, dejalo a el por favor Bella.

\- Lo siento no le puedo hacer eso

\- No lo amas, sabes que tengo razón me amas a mi.

\- Si es cierto pero por cuanto tiempo Edward tu no cambiaras, nunca, sos un mujeriego, y Tania ella es tu novia de años la cual engañaste conmigo, como se que no haras lo mismo.

\- No puedo decirte mas que esto no estoy seguro de lo que siento encontremonos mañana en nuestro lugar y hablemos.

\- Lo siento de verdad lo hago pero no puedo, ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que sientes, estas dudadndo enfrente mio, no puedo.

\- Por favor Bella, solo quedate conmigo…

En que momento se me acerco y rosaba mi boca rogando por una oportunidad no lo se y en que preciso instante yo repondi su beso tampoco lo se, si fui consiente cuando lo aleje de mi y le dije que no podia y que lo sentia mucho, tambien le hice saber cuanto lo ame y que lo voy a amar siempre pero que sencillamente no podia mas.

En el transcurso de ese año pasaron muchas cosas mis padres se separaron mi madre se fue y yo me quede a terminar la preparatoria, decir que fue duro ese momento de mi vida era una falacia, sentia que mi vida se estaba acabando sentia el peso del mundo en mis hombros, era tanta la tristeza que me ahogaba y ahi fue cuando mi pilar me ayudo me apuntalo y junto los pedazos de mi vida, Jacob fue incondicional, y en una noche donde nos sinceramos le conte de Edward todo si bien el sospechaba de algo no sabia que o quien era no me juzgo, solo me apoyo y me dijo que me amaba, de a poco y con pasos de tortuga el se gano mi corazón, y el termino confesandome que era primo de Tania, si la novia de Edward fue duro saber que ibamos a seguir viendonos pero bueno que podia hacer yo nada.

Llego la graduación y fue dificil eso era un hecho saber que ahi empezaba mi vida lejos forjandome un futuro junto a Jacob porque si, nos fuimos juntos a la universidad, y asi paso el tiempo entre estudios, la convivencia, y finalmente nos casamos decir que mi vida era perfecta seria una gran mentira tuvimos muchas peleas pero siempre tratabamos de entendernos, de reconciliarnos, lo mas difícil de todo eran las reuniones familiares volver a verlo, era tan doloroso y peor aun fingir que no me dolia verlos juntos pero por Jacob y por mi fingía y ponia una sonrisa en mis labios y segui para adelante, llegaron nuestros pequeños, recuerdo la sensacion de enterarme que iba a ser madre, la sonrisa de Jacob al descubrir que iba a ser padre fue impagable, lo buen padre que fue con nuestros dos pequeños tuvimos dos hijos, pero tambien fue muy doloroso para mi enterarme que el se iba a casar tener que asistir a su boda, enterarme que ella estaba embarazada conocer a sus hijos fue sumamente doloroso y muy triste, pero no me malentiendan amo a Jacob, con la mayoría de mi corazón, pero una pequeña parte de mi corazón y mi alma todavia ama a Edward, lo anela y lo extaña, esa pequeña parte esta llena de dudas y preguntas que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, y quizas esa es mi materia pendiente lo que no me deja terminar esa historia, el nunca mas me hablo y yo tampoco lo busque, y puede parecer idiota o cobarde de mi parte pero nunca me anime a hablarle.

Esta es mi historia, no fue ni es perfecta pero es mia y en cierta parte me enseño muchas cosas y tengo a mi familia a la cual amo profundamente, pero cuando estoy sola o en mis sueños siempre aparece el y el que hubiera pasado si….


End file.
